Like Romance In The Movies
by Hanzatsu-Hime
Summary: Sweet KibaxOC ficcie 4 my good friend, SheenaXZelos. If you like someone, you're suppose to tell them. Well, what if you were too in love to admit it? The help of a therapist and the Wedding Singer are all you can depend on ONESHOT


**_Naruto:_**

Like Romance In the Movies

  
"Hey Sheena'!" a husky voice cheered to the short black-haired girl from down the street. Her deep chocolate shaded eyes turned to meet the person calling her, though she knew very well who it was. The sight of a crème coloured pup tucked in his jacket gave him away off the bat. Or maybe the spike fur outlining his face.

"Hey…Sheen'…" the strong young male coughed out, out of breath from his afternoon jog. Any other woman would have been extremely happy to have this male of all chasing her down and calling her by the nicknames he had made up himself. Key word there was: **_other_**. This one wasn't.

She inhaled deeply and began to explain why…

"KIBA INUZUKA!" her yelp made both fiendish boys give a smaller yelp in return, only with wider eyes and smaller pupils, "YOU PROMISED YOU'D CALL ME THE MOMENT YOU GOT BACK FROM YOUR LAST MISSION! I WAS WAITING BY THE PHONE ALL NIGHT BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME YOU'D BE HOME YESTERDAY! BUT WHEN DO I FINALLY GET TO TALK WITH YOU? **THE DAY _AFTER_!** SOMETIMES, YOU JUST DRIVE ME CRAZY! WHAT? ARE YOUR FINGERS BROKEN? THEY GOT SMASHED ON YOUR TRIP SO YOU COULDN'T DIAL THE PHONE! 'Cause if they are, you should be home resting! You know you should take better care of yourself! I'm shocked by your sudden lack of caring, and for yourself too."

"…Uh…my fingers…aren't broken…" he was still shaking from the vibration her voice caused the Earth he had fallen onto the moment she shouted the first letter of his name.

Her scowl returned.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I…I CAME TO SEE YOU BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO SEE ME WHEN I GOT BACK!"

"THAT WAS YESTERDAY, MORON!"

"WELL YESTERDAY, I GOT BACK LATE, HAD TO DELIVER MY REPORT TO TSUNADE-DONO AND WHEN I WALKED BY YOUR HOUSE, ALL THE LIGHTS WERE OFF! I WASN'T GOING TO WAKE YOU UP TO JUST SAY 'HI, I'M BACK, SEE YA TOMORROW'!"

"I WOULD'VE PREFERRED IT TO NOTHING!"

"BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"Hi Kib--uh, guys…" Jiki stopped once she saw the two infamous unofficial couple of Konoha dishing it out yet again. (**A/n: **YEAH ME! JIKICHI! )

"Not now, Ji'. WHY DO YOU EVEN BOTHER SO MUCH?"

"KIBA! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED I BECOME A NINJA! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO JUMPS INTO SAVE ME ON RARE OCCASIONS WHEN I'M MAGICALLY PAIRED WITH YOU ON RANDOM MISSIONS! AND I'M THE ONE WHO ENDS UP BANDAGING ALL YOUR WOUNDS WHENEVER YOU COME HOME! I TAKE THESE MISSION THINGYS VERY SERIOUSLY! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE INVOLVED!"

…I don't think that was meant to be uttered aloud…

"…Sh-Sheen'--"

"A-and, EVEN MORE SO WHEN YOU'RE PROTECTING SOMETHING OF VALUE TO THIS VILLAGE! LIKE SASUKE OR SHIKAMARU!" (**A/n:** YAH, SHIKA'-KUN! )

"Oh, SO I'M OF NO VALUE?"

"NO, YOU ARE! It's just…" she paused and looked to the ground.

"Just what, Sheena'?" he asked gentler than before as he tried to bring his hand onto her shoulder. In the end, he only was able to stare at her frozen figure. She seemed to be on guard about something, like someone was going to attack her, even him. He inwardly frowned at that and watched as she lifted her head to meet him with as much courage as she could muster.

"You're not as much value to the village,"

"WHAT?" he made a fist, about to fight back.

"…as you are to me."

"…What?" he repeated in a calmer manner, a bit stunned to understand if he heard her right.

"…I-I mean, think about it. I am the only Zelos in the village. I need you…b-because you've always been here for me. Ever since you and I…met in our own kind of way,"

Both chuckled in remembrance,

"You're always supporting me and you got me into the whole ninja scene, so," she sent him another angry glare. He shivered in fear, and with good reason. He knew what that stare meant.

In less than two seconds, as he attempted to run for it, he was in a scissors hold and scratching at the air like a pup on a backyard door needing to go. Kiba really wanted to go; go far away from her! She always resorted to violence whenever she got confused or lost her train of thought when speaking. And for some odd reason he wish he knew the answer to, she would always go wild on his ass! Never anyone else's!

" cough, gag Sh-Sh-hee-en-a-a gag, cough, cough, choke "

"SO DON'T GO GETTING YOURSELF KILLED, YA HEAR?"

" cough O-KAY! choke, cough "

She let go swiftly, causing too large a breath to enter his lungs when he desperately inhaled afterward.

"…I think…you won't…have to worry…about me getting…killed…on a mission…" he puffed out.

"Well, that puts my mind at ease. **_Your_** word over the ones trying to kill you!" she grunted as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"HOW CAN ANYONE ELSE KILL ME WHEN YOU'D MOST LIKELY DO IT FIRST?"

"KIBA! DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME!"

"WTF? ALL WE EVER DO IS YELL!"

"OKAY, THAT'S IT!" Jiki chimed in. The quarrelling duo looked over at the caramel-brown haired kunoichi, only to end up with a sweat-drop running down the side of their head. She was in a lawn chair wearing brown faded sunglasses and a green visor, a bowl of popcorn on her lap and the straw of a Fruitopia resting on her lips.

"…Yes, Jiki?" Sheena' asked, not able to break the face she held; dumbfounded and confused.

"I came here to talk to Kiba, and saw you two fighting so I decided to sit down and watch,"

"OUR LIVES AREN'T MOV--"

"QUIET!" Jiki shouted at the two, making them stare wide eyed and stunned, "Uh-hem, continuing where I left off: but all you two do is go around in circles because you're trying to avoid the real stinking issue!" The two watched with a sigh, thankful she was taking her 'Jiki-Freaky' rage out on the ground and not them.

"And what might that be?" Kiba asked with half open eyes in annoyance.

"I'll give you a hint: Everyone who sees you argue says you fight like a married couple!" the Earth-styled genjutsu specialist smiled mischievously at the two stone-hard shocked mouth-agate ninjas in front of her.

"Wh…wh…WHA-?" they asked in unison, looked at one another, then turned away to blush.

"Aw, they're already talking in unison! That shows you have a deep _inner_ connection. Ooh, I'm so jealous!" she squealed as she waved her arms up and down violently.

"J-Jiki," Sheena' said shakily as she tried to defend herself, "There's nothing going on between Kiba and me. I-I promise ya…um, I guess I'll leave ya two to talk about…whatever it is you wanted to talk about. Bu-bye!"

She sped of in a jog down the opposite direction of the road Kiba came from and turned a corner a house down from where Jiki placed her chair in the middle of the road. (**A/n:** Thank God there really are no cars in Konoha, eh gohan209? to understand why the heck I interrupted the story for this silly comment, plz check out "When Team 7 Gets Bored", the comic by gohan209 on fan art central! U'll luv it if u luv Naruto comedy! ) Kiba had reached a hand out to her, wanting to grab her shoulder to make her stay by him, but he was hesitant with his actions and realized he had to stop. He looked down at the flinched hand's open palm and squeezed it shut in disgust.

'_Why can't I just touch her **shoulder**, for heaven's sake?_' he asked himself angrily in thought, '_I've never been able to get myself close enough to Sheena'. I always lose my nerve. Then I get pissed when Naruto or Shikamaru pat her on the back for a job well done, and I can't even try to do that 'cause I'll just end up pulling back. Man…I'm no where near as strong as I thought I was…_'

(**A/n: **Again: YEAH, SHIKA'-KUN! )

"Ha ha he…" Jiki laughed deeply as she snuck up beside Kiba. He jumped back after snapping out of his deep thought. He slid away slowly to his left from the look on her face. She looked like…she was plotting something. Akamaru whined too.

"Y-yes, Ji'-chan? You wanted to talk to me about something?" Kiba asked as he placed a fake smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, I did. But you were just so caught up with your girlfrie--"

"SHE'S NOT…my girlfriend. Man Ji', get over it! I mean, I know you think I'm hot and cool, but…"

"Yeah, I did. I still think you're cool and good-looking,"

"Ha!" he pointed an accusing finger at the girl, "I knew it! You've got the hots for me!"

"…but I'm with Shino-kun, your _best **friend**_. I ain't like that. Besides, I wouldn't dare try to steal _my_ best friend's luva!" she teased with a wink.

"…I-I am not!" Kiba grumbled as he turned away and crossed his arms, trying to hide his blush.

"Such a shame," she sighed heavily, not sounding to be in a teasing mood anymore, "You've got yourself a real nice admirer who we all know you adore, and you don't even realize it. I'm afraid you're gonna break her heart 'cause you can't even see what your heart can feel."

The look the Earth mistress gave Kiba signalled him she wasn't joking. In fact, he had never seen her this serious before. She had hung out with his team a lot since she started liking Shino and she had always been so…bubbly, so enthusiastic. She was always open and kind, but now…her eyes were so cold, he thought they'd turn ice blue. But they stayed their hazel hue and just stared hard. He knew her fun and games were gone and she was stating what he should have known all along.

"Well," she sighed again, a bit lighter than before, as she turned to the side and held her palms outstretched to the sky as she shrugged, "I guess I've done all I can. Ja ne, Kiba-kun! Please take my advice to heart. I gotta zoom off. I'm determined, with Shino, today's the **day**!"

"HUH?…What 'day' _is_ the **day** exactly?" he asked confused, not understanding what she meant.

"I am determined to get Shino-kun to say 'Narly, dude!'! Wish me luck!" She gave the dog-boy her trademark smile and giggle as she preformed hand signs and disappeared.

Two seconds after she left, Kiba began to reminisce about what he had learned.

'_You've got yourself a real nice admirer…and you don't even realize it. I'm afraid you're gonna break her heart 'cause you can't even see what your heart can feel._'

'_What my heart can…feel…_' he thought to himself deeply, '_is there something my heart knows, but I don't?_'

"…Nah, no way!" he declared as he patted the forgotten pup on the head roughly, "I think I would know Jiki-chan, what my heart feels, not you!" His scream echoed through the street, with no one to hear it.

"…I do, right? Hmm…"

! _Later, after Squad #14's training_… !

"Alright! Let's pack it in for today! Great job, guys!" Angel-sensei cheered.

Glares and leers were sent at her in record speed.

"…gals!" she corrected herself as she used a Kleenex to wipe away her sweat-drop.

"Well, I'd love to hang-out tonight," Jem-chan started as she wiped her forehead with her sleeve, "But I'm afraid I've got to head to a class I signed up for--"

"You mean at the 'Ninjutsu-Styled Dance Academy'?" Jiki interrupted to fill in the bit of information Jem was going to leave out.

"Yeah…there." the Earth angel earned herself a glare from water's guardian.

"C'mon girls, get over it!" Sora stepped in, trying to stop anything before it started, "We knew where you were going Jem-chan and I think it's great that you're interpreting an every day activity into an attack style. It sounds really fun."

"You wanna come? This is a trial class tonight. I'm gonna see whether not I'm going to continue and there's going to be a butt load of new students. You should try it out if you like the sounds of it."

"Hmm…I think I will. I guess we're both busy tonight then. Bu-bye Angel-sensei! See ya Jiki-chan!"

"Later, Sheena'-chan!" Jem and Sora waved as they walked off.

"BYE!" The two remaining members called to their fading team-mates.

"So," Sheena' began with a huff, "what shall we do tonight?"

"Actually," Jiki began sheepishly, "I have a date with Shino-kun. We're going up to the cliffs and star-gazing. I would reschedule, but Shino's actually been really excited about it. He keeps saying how he can't wait for tonight and how there's so much he wants to show me."

"Really?" '_Coming from a guy he barely says anything at all…_'

"I'm sorry, Sheena'-chan." Jiki obviously felt bad.

"No no, don't worry about it!" She comforted her friend, "it's okay. I might just…go watch a movie or…something."

"Why not call on Kiba-kun?" Jiki's childish guilty look was gone now and replaced by the same grin she had on earlier.

"N-no, I couldn't. Whenever I'm around him, I beat him up. He's obviously getting annoyed by it."

"Why do you beat him up then? If you know how he feels about it?"

"Well, because I--hey, don't you have a date to…what are you doing?" Sheena' halted her interruption of her own sentence to see Jiki wearing a pair of thin brown frame glasses with a pen and notebook in hand. She went and sat down on the side of a nearby tree, patting a spot beside her, signalling Sheena' to take a seat, "I'm just going to take some notes, is all. Y'know, for future references for any other crushes you may have so you don't murderlize them before the first date, okay?"

"…Okay…" she took the seat offered to her. She began to slide down a bit until she was laying on her back, the tree root as her pillow, and looking up and the fading evening sky as the sun was setting through the tree leaves.

"Now," Jiki began again, "Why do you think you beat him up? And if you know, why do you continue to do so if you know it bugs him? Why not try to change the reason so he doesn't end up six feet under by tomorrow afternoon?"

"Because I can't change the reason." Sheena' replied softly, which made Jiki lose the glasses and take things more seriously, "But why?"

"…Because I can't change love." She answered honestly and with less hesitation than expected.

"So, you're admitting that you love him?" Jiki asked as she chewed the end of her 'glasses'.

"Not if you're gonna tease me about it." Sheena' responded rougher than before, fearing that Jiki would do just that, and felt embarrassed.

"No, I won't," she promised as she placed the items she held beside her and stretched a bit, "I know what it's like to be in love. I'm in it right now. Sometimes, it's hard because it's new to you. You don't know how to act or what to say around the person because you want to appeal to them, you want to be perfect. Or you let your emotions control you, which are so strong, you don't know what to do. Instead of doing as you're told by your thoughts, your logic is consumed by your instinct and heart.

"Here's a perfect example. I hate spiders. I really do. Not as much as fish, because they don't blink, which we all know is weird, but I hate them. I have ever since I was little when daddy long-legs crawled up my arm. It was white like my step railing so I didn't see it and it surprised me. Ever since, I've wanted to go on a spider hunt and rid the world of them. But the other day, Shino called me over and showed me the biggest, furriest tarantula I've ever seen. He seemed really happy to show me, so I acted really excited. But after a while, because I wasn't interested in it, there was nothing else for me to say about it and our conversation got boring. Neither of us wanted that, so we decided to just head out to the park.

"The next day, Kiba came by with Shino with a rubber tarantula. See, Shino had told Kiba how fearless I was; how I was unlike other girls who would've run away screaming. Kiba didn't believe one bit, so they wanted to test me, to prove each other wrong. I was sitting on the bench outside my house reading when Kiba dropped it on my head from behind. As soon as it fell on me, I touched it to see what it was and when I found out, I screamed so loud, the guys had to shield their ears and Akamaru was whining. Kiba laughed afterward, but I could tell Shino was upset.

"I had to follow him and explain I was sorry that I lied, that I just wanted to make him happy. So he told me, 'What makes me happy is that we're happy together.' hard to believe that came from my fuzz head, but it's true." Sheena' laughed slightly, proving she was still listening, "So I explained to him why I was afraid and that I felt so stupid for being consumed by my fear enough to lie to him. But he came up with a solution. He brought me to his house and held my hand in his and helped me face my fear so I could pet the furry little beast. The thing moved right before pet it, so I ran away screaming, Shino chased me to calm me down and we made out 'til I went home."

"…Wuh…what kind of ending was that?" Sheena's shouted disapprovingly, "How does that have a meaningful message? And now that I think about it, how is this gonna help me? I love petting Akamaru."

"Akamaru's not a spider, he's a doggie. Who wouldn't pet him? My point is I was similar to you. I told you, when you like someone, you act one of two ways. I tried to be perfect in his stormy blue eyes; I tried to love everything he loved. We realized it didn't work out, so we found a solution to our problem.

"That's hardly a problem. And making out doesn't solve everyone's problems!"

"IT WOULD IF PEOPLE WOULD LEARN TO LOVE!"

"…Okay…Maybe…" Sheena' was caught off guard by her sudden out burst.

"Uh-hem, as I was saying, you're in between both ways. You're trying to be perfect in Kiba's eyes by showing off your strength and confidence, because you think that's what Kiba will love in a girl. So you try to be perfect, but your emotions; your feelings for him are so strong, you don't know what to do with yourself. And so, since he's the one causing this change in you, you want to love and destroy him at the same time, right?"

"…Yes! That's right! I get it now! Wow, who could have known…"

"That you love Kiba-kun that much?" Jiki tried to get her to say herself, to let it out.

"No, that this session-thingy would actually help!"

"Oh…uh, I find that offens--"

"Thank you so much, Jiki-chan!" Sheena' hugged her friend quickly and began to run toward the other end of the training ground, toward town.

"WAIT! Where are you going!" Jiki called to her fleeing friend.

"I'm gonna tell Kiba-kun how I FEEL!" She responded as she waved.

"HOLD O--"

"Don't you have a date to get to?" she reminded as she began to turn her body forward to face the town.

"(GASP) You're right! Bu-bye!" Again, Jiki used her hand signs to disappear in thin air to reach her destination.

Sheena' saw this and began to slow her pace to a stop. She sweat-dropped.

"Why don't I just do that instead of running the whole way there?…Actually, what's wrong with a little exercise?" So she decided to continue her sprint into town.

! _Later that night…_ !

" (huff, puff, huff)…ARG, WHERE IS HE!" Sheena' yelled to the sky in the middle of town. People would've looked at her strange for her incredibly strange outburst. Key word there was: **_would've_. **To say the street was deserted was an understatement. Kiba-kun usually hung out there with Akamaru when they wanted to escape the city and relax with nature. It was basically a hilltop behind one of the emptiest alleys in Konoha. It gave anyone a pretty nice view of the spacious valley that sloped down mid-hill length. There were a lot of trees, one would assume to be weeping willows and 'helicopter' leaf. But in every random spots, there would be cherry blossoms blooming on the bark of a light brown branch that sprinkled delicately over the grass in the wind.

This happened to be the last place Sheena' decided to look since she wasn't suppose to know about it and Kiba normally came to meet every day after practise. Except when she had to chase him down once on her first week of training on a squad. He hadn't picked her up like he promised, so after ten minutes of waiting, she went looking for him and ended up getting lost. When she went to take a breather down an empty alley, she heard a few playful barks and a "Shh!". She immediately went to check it out, fearing it might be a criminal, like a burglar. 

See, Sheena' is kind of similar to her other team-mates and sensei. She has special powers, too. Not elemental like her companions though. She has heightened sense, all five of them. Her hearing is so accurate, no one could hide. Kind of scary if you think about it…

So Sheena' followed the sound she heard straight to the source and almost squealed in delight at the sight. Kiba was pinned to the ground by Akamaru, who was nuzzling his cheek with his nose. Kiba had the cutest grin on his face Sheena' had ever seen and it made her feel warm and…fuzzy. Like when your best friend offers to style your hair for you before a big event. It makes you feel…special. And seeing him like that, something that wasn't as common as one would assume, made her feel…glad. To see Kiba so happy and to be in his life…

But right now, she'd prefer to have him in her sight then in her life. '_Isn't this just like a guy?_' she thought angrily as she stormed down the alley blindly, not caring where on Earth it led, '_I want to confess my feelings, and he is no where on this side of the planet to be found! Ugh, I could kill him!…Though I know I'd rather kiss him…Man, was that corny!_' She rolled her eyes and snorted at her own thought while using one hand to run through her messy locks, trying to fix up her wind-blown hair.

As she brought her hand down, she stopped her fingertips in front of her lips. She stared at them as if they were some new discovery to her. '_I wonder…what would his lips feel like?_' She looked up to the sky dreamily, placing her tips gently on her rosy lips. She felt her face grow hot and wondered if this whole 'kiss' idea was really that great. '_I mean, I've never actually kissed a guy. For the as long as I can remember, the only guy friend I've actually had is Kiba-kun. And of course Aka'-chan. Guys thought I was creepy and all other girls other than my team were only my friend to use me as a defence tool. But Kiba-kun…he was different. And I guess when he accepted me was when…I…_'

"SHEENA'!" a hollow voice echoed against the stony walls of house flooding the alley.

Sheena froze immediately, not realizing she had stopped walking. Because she was lost in thought when the voice called out to her, she wasn't able to trace her memory for any recognition. She flinched her fingers for a moment or two before reaching into her holster and pulling out her kunai. She turned around once had gripped the handle and let out a yell.

"AHHHHHHH--a? Ki-Kiba-kun?" she was surprised he was the one who called her, and even more so since she was unable to recognize him even in half-thought. And more so then that that all her rage and thought had melted away. She had completely forgotten why she had been in that alley in the first place. But that wasn't what made her stutter. The look on his lightly tanned skin made her loosen her hold on her weapon and slowly put it back in her its pouch. Once the flap made a 'click' noise, Kiba repeated,

"Sheena',"

"Yes…Kiba-kun?" his eyebrows were pushing on the lids, making him look serious.

The wind blew down the alley roughly, making Sheena' even more glad she didn't wear skirts. Her hair twirled in the wind around her face, making her pull a few stray strands away from her eyes and behind her ear. Akamaru was not with the young man, which meant Kiba had some serious business to attend to if he was not with the canine. Sheena's eyes hardened slightly as she changed her position into hers (and secretly Kiba's) favourite stance; her left leg bent forward with her hands on her hips, tilting her right hip up slightly. Kiba's hood had been blown off now and revealed the hair he was not proud enough of to ever deliberately expose. If he wasn't attempting to put it back on, Sheena just grew tenser and applied more pressure into her feet.

"Well, are you going to answer?" she asked him after almost two minutes of time passing. He only grunted in response and tossed his head to the side, letting his little bangs bounce off his forehead to the side slightly.

"Impatient as ever." He mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

"Impatient? You've been here for about five minutes and I still don't know why! I'm not impatient for asking for a response, I just don't want to waste anymore time in silence doing nothing! If you've got nothing to say, I can head hom-"

"Doyouwannacomeoverandwatchamoviewithme?" he said in one breath, "That fast enough for you?"

"…I didn't understand what you said." She looked at him, annoyed.

He fell over anime-style.

"So much for heightened senses!"

"No one understands mumbles!" she fought back.

He sighed heavily with sound. "Fine! Do you want to come over and watch a movie with me?" he repeated at a pace a two year-old would understand too perfectly.

"…Is that it?" Sheena asked in a bored tone.

Kiba blushed. "I-is that all? Hello! I am asking you to-"

"You got Oreos and milk, I'm there!" she cheered with a bubble-like smile.

"…Not the kind of food you normally eat at a movie, but okay."

"YAH!" she ran over to him and grabbed his arm. To say Kiba was blank with shock wouldn't be enough to describe his current state, "Let's GO!" And she had to lead the way home.

"Y'know," she whispered after a few moments so Kiba could regain his regular composure, "You made that scene back there too dramatic."

He tsk-ed.

_!o! At Kiba's… !o!_

"Ahh…" Sheena sighed happily after finishing her first bite of her first Oreo of the night.

"Glad you're enjoying my Oreos." Kiba said with a little bit of venom due to the fact that she had taken **all** the Oreos in the house.

"Well, I like 'em!" she giggled at his annoyance.

He grumbled.

"So," Sheena' began through bites, "what movie are we watching?"

"Well, I kinda have a limited collection, so we'll have to deal with what I've got."

"If you invited me over for a movie, why not rent some?" she looked at him with dead eyes.

"I wanted to, but someone complained the whole way home about how I was keeping her from her 'delicious babies'."

"Oh yeah." She said humbly.

"So, let's see…I have…_Dirty Dancing_-not mine…_Get Shorty_-that's my dad's…_The Wedding Singer_-"

"Ooh! Let's watch that!" Sheena cheered, eyes lighting up with the thought.

"Really?" he asked, kind of surprised.

"Yeah. That movie has a nice soundtrack. And Adam Sandler looks nice with his long hair. At least he's not an egg-head anymore."

"Okay, if you say so." He said while placing the video cassette in the VCR.

He turned to walk over to get the remote and realized something: he would have to sit beside Sheena! His eyes widened at the thought and he gulped nervously.

"Hmm? Something wrong, Kiba-kun?" she asked him, seeing him frozen in what looked like fright, also wanting him to move out of the way of the screen.

"Y-yeah. Sorry, I just zoned out for a bit. Uh, hmm…" he replied as cool as possible while grabbing the silver controller off the side of the table and slowly taking a seat beside Sheena. She noticed this too, and she grew stiff. She subconsciously fixed her eyes on the screen to avoid any unnecessary awkward moments that might occur should their eyes meet. As the credits opened though, Sheena relaxed, the sound of the music taking over the silence relieved her. Suddenly, she recognized the tune.

"Ooh, nice!" she whispered as she began to hum the music.

"I'm guessing you know the song?" he teased with a smile.

"Yeah. It's kinda old, but I like the beat." She informed then returned to her humming.

"Hey, if you wanna, sing. I'm not gonna make fun of you or anything. Your humming sounds…n-nice so I bet your voice does too."

Sheena was caught off guard to hear this and looked at him with eyes that proved it to be so. But after seeing no trace of negativity, she believed him and joined in right at the chorus.

"**_You spin me right round, baby, right round_**

**_Like a record baby, right round, round, round_**"

She stopped to giggle. Kiba gave her a confused look, which she caught from the corner of her eye. She giggled again at the sight of such a cute expression on his face.

"Wha? I bet it'd be fun to spin that much!" she laughed while she spoke. Kiba sighed and smiled at her child-like thought. That was the Sheena he loved. The one who was always so calm and carefree. He loved her no matter what mood she took, even though it mostly resulted in him on the ground with a bloody nose, and nothing could change that. He knew it too. He just needed to let her know. That was the reason behind his invitation to watch a movie. He just…didn't know how to say it.

"I bet. For you." He added the last remark with a poke in the nose. She swatted her hands at his in a very animal like manor and pouted as he almost caused her to sneeze. He thought she looked so adorable, like when Akamaru was a pup. He felt the sudden urge to wrap his arms around her and tell her so, until her heard her squeak.

"Wuh-what? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

She blushed. "Nothing. It's just…that old lady scares me."

Kiba turned to see what could've caused his girl…visitor to sweat-drop and blush. And he found himself doing the same. The sight of the old lady trying to grab that guy's butt made him shiver in disgust. But he also noticed the way the guy and girl were dancing. It was very…impressionable. It made him want to grab Sheena and-

"Kiba-KUN!" he heard her yell. He threw his hands onto his ears.

"…Y-yeah?" he asked shakily.

"I was just wondering…well, since it's ten o'clock, does that mean I'm…uh, sleeping over?" the thought threw both of them for a loop. He thought carefully for a minute before coming to a conclusion. He had on a calm gentle smile as he answered her question.

"Sure, no problem. You can stay in my room and I'll sleep on the couch. Akamaru's already up there, so when you go up, be-"

"No, Kiba-kun. You can sleep in your room. I'm fine with the couch. It's no trouble for me."

"But you're the guest. It would be rude if I let you sleep on the couch."

"You've never considered not being rude before."

"Well, now I am. You get my bed and I get the-"

"NO! You get your bed an-"

"No I DON'T!"

"Yes you DO!"

"I AM NOT SLEEPING UP THERE!"

"Well, I'm sleeping right here so I guess we'll be sharing a bed tonight unless you change your mind."

"FINE!"

…Wait, WHAT?

Both were immensely shocked by his response. Kiba jumped to face the television screen and only regarded the movie. He sat with his legs crossed, hands reaching down in between to the couch; in his trademark dog-like position. That is, until Sheena tapped his shoulder.

"What?" he asked emotionless without moving his stare.

"We'll need a blanket." Was all she said.

His hair bounced as he twitched from her words. After three seconds, he stood up, nodded, and went to get what she desired. She watched him go and sighed heavily once he left the room. "Man, this'll be more challenging then I thought."

Kiba returned moments later with a nice beige blanket in tow, big enough to cover the whole couch, including the armrests. He tossed at Sheena, which she caught easily, and returned to his seat. By now, Robbie Hart had just met Julia Sullivan. That meant his favourite part was coming up; when the wedding's best man howls and topples backwards like the drunken idiot he was. Just when he appeared on the scene, something fell on his head. He used his hands to push it off, and then realized it was the blanket.

"We'll share, okay?" Sheena asked.

He turned to her to see she was wrapped in it too. He smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah sure. Now watch…"

In 3... 2... 1...

"HA!" Kiba pointed at the screen and laughed hard. He heard Sheena chuckle too, which made his smile grow.

"Man, he really is a moron, eh?" Kiba breathed out.

"Oh, I don't know. I think he was just sad 'cause he was lonely. Sure what he just did was stupid, but only because he was jealous of his bro'."

"Well I guess, but even if I was lonely, I wouldn't destroy a sib's weddin'."

"Hmm… I might. Only if I was _depressingly_ lonely. But I'm not. So I wouldn't!" she confirmed with a shake of her head. Then Kiba began to wonder…

"Sheena-chan," he began, waiting for her to 'mm-hmm?' him before continuing, "Are you ever…lonely? You know, like, at home? Or…at all, really?"

He saw her eyes fill with a glazed look before clearing her throat and answering.

"Maybe sometimes. But that's only natural."

"Well, you know,"

This was it. This was perfect. All he had to do was gather his courage and strength in his arm in order to…yes! He grabbed her hand in his and gave a comforting squeeze,

"I'm always here for ya, Shee'-chan. No matter what, you've always got me."

"Kiba-kun…" she whispered with wide eyes. He linked his fingers with hers on his own and made her smile. Her eyes relaxed, "I know, and I'm really glad I do."

With that said, she leaned in snuck her hand out of his grasp so she could wrap her arms around his waist. Kiba looked down at her and blinked. She lifted her head from his chest to look into his eyes.

"You glad you got me to keep you in line?"

He grinned with his infamous wolfish grin, "Yup. No way around it. You're always there so how can I even try to avoid you?"

"Kiba-kun!" she leaned back a bit to swing a fist at him. He only chuckled.

"I'm kidding. I really like having you around, you should know that by now. Akamaru relaxed with you the moment you came in view. That was proof enough for me."

"For what?" she was confused, "What did you need proof for?"

"Oh you know," he leaned close to her face, causing her breath to catch in her throat. He nudged her cheek with his head then whispered into her ear, "that I could end up luvin' ya."

He heard her gasp, but kept his calm cool. "No way…" she whispered under her breath.

"Yeah," he began to pull back, wanting to look into her eyes, "hard to believe but-"

"NO!" she shouted while shaking her fists up and down like a toddler with a rattle, "NO no no no NO!"

Kiba felt stabbed.

"…S-sorry for bothering y-"

"I was suppose to tell you FIRST!" she whined.

"What?" he asked disbelievingly.

She stopped her 'rattle-shake' to look him in the eyes, wearing that adorable pout he loved on her lips.

"I was suppose to tell you first! Well then, if can't be first, I can be the greatest. So mm! I love you more! Ha-ahh-mph!" Her tease was stopped as she felt a wave of emotion wash over her due to the Inuzuka's lips on hers. His arms around her back brought her closer to him desperately as he hungrily massaged her lips with his own. Sheena felt her eyes close gently while reaching her arms up around his neck, her hands clenching the fabric of his shirt in passion.

The movie forgotten, the two began to make-out. Kiba let one hand fall over her hip and hold on. Sheena used her finger tips to trace his hair line on his neck, which sent shivers up and down his spine. He lightly pushed forward against her as a sign, then more forcefully as the girl in his arms ended up on the couch with him on top. The blanket lay just below Kiba's shoulder bones, almost as if trying to trap them, making them stay close together.

With only one hand under her head for support, Kiba used his other to trace up and down the side of her body that was left unnoticed when she had wrapped around him. He felt her skin rise from his touch and grinned happily in their kiss. Sheena felt more then just love fill her being, causing her to respond more. She moved her hands so they could run up and down his back, almost memorizing the feel of every inch of muscle and bone. He felt a growl escape his throat. They remained like that for a what felt like forever before letting go for air, both leaving their hands where they were.

Both panted as they stared at each other through half-open eyes. The breathing was opposite of each other, letting them feel each other's heart back and forth through their chests. After taking a minute to cool down, Sheena gave him her infamous giggle and smirk combo.

"Wuh…what?" he asked, still getting his breath back.

"We totally forgot about the movie." She answered, turning her head to face the forgotten screen. Kiba didn't move however, he continued to marvel at her beauty. He slumped down gently and placed rough yet kind kisses along her neck.

"We were busy making our own." He answered huskily.

"Kiba-kun!" she knocked him over the head, "That sounds dirty!"

"Well, it's true."

"But you made it sound like we were making a porno!' she exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Hey, if with you, I would-"

"YA-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the two heard through the walls of the young Inuzuka's house. Sheena tried to sit up.

"Wuh…what was-"

"HE SAID IT! YES! HA HA!"

"Oh…it's just Jiki…" the two lovebirds mumbled and returned to the previous calming position. '_Can't believe she got Shino to say 'Narly, dude'. Wish I heard it…_'

"So, you want to return to filming?" Kiba teased while nibbling playfully on her collar bone.

"You're bad." She felt her blush grow.

"No, I'm just playful. You know you like it." He whispered in a deep irresistible voice as he turned her chin so they could return to their earlier activity.

That night, the two made out until the movie was over. Sheena squealed when the TV turned off on its own, giving Kiba a chance to calm and comfort her. Eventually, with no way to see, the two fell asleep on the couch under the big beige blanket. Kiba resided to Sheena's right, his head resting at the side of her chest. His arms were wrapped protectively around her waist. Sheena had a crossed arm over him while she used his fluffy hair as a head rest. They stayed like that for who knows how long, because no one saw them for two days straight…


End file.
